bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Corneil
Corneil the Chicken Corneil is the main character in games at: http://scratch.mit.edu/users/Oramis and in comics by the same creator. Chicken in A Bucket is his nickname, Cornelious O'Bucket is his real name. He's a 2 year old (8 in human age) male chicken. He's also known to be a vegan. He's not called a roost yet because he didn't pass the "International Roost Training Course" IRTC for short. His main hobbys are playing his Didgeridoo and listening to Music. He calls himself a "Bard" and can use his music as a strong weapon. (useless against deaf creatures as his music's VERY bad.) His three best friends are Devil Chicken, Radioactive Chicken and Stitch. He's wearing a metal bucket on his head to not get too much attention on himself because of his blown up face. He also wears contact lenses because of his eye damage Chicken in A Bucket is a vegan protester against any meat (especially chicken) His origins are very clear, and simple has (roughly) has a regular family The other nicknames people give him are: "CIB", "Corneil" (After his name), "The-bucket-duck-you-always-talk-about" and so on. Early Years Corneil hatched a little too early, due to his egg being smashed. He also wasn't feed with puke early enough. Later, the day he joined primary school, he got ex-spelled. Later on, a bully started to make him do stuff. He told Corneil to start and cross-dress. Since Corneil enjoyed it very much, the bully attacked him. Later, his mum decided to send him to a special school, in UK. The plane crashed, and his head got destroyed. Herman saved him. Physics Corneil's muscles are very weak. Some characters say that he's "As weak as a schoolgirl." That might be why Devil Chicken calls him a "Tomboy". Although Tomboys are girls acting like boys, Corneil acts more like a girl. Also he wears contact lenses. They make his eyes look cute, so people say that he has "Baby- eyes". And another thing that makes everyone call him a girl is his "Schoolgirl giggle". He is short sighted, and he wears contact lenses. Also the fact that he can't stop looking cute, other characters want him to cheer them up. Personality Corneil Phrases Corneil has many catch-phrases: *What in the name of Bob Marley do you think you are doing!? *You pushed me, because I'm smaller than you! *Aww, bother, I just broke my foot... I'M TELLING!!! *Look, only 'cos I wet my bed, Cross-dress, have an IQ of 13, and I can't lift up my own head, doesn't mean I'm any different! Background Corneil was born in Australia, and he has a strong Australian accent, from where he was born. He later moved to UK. Relations Although Corneil knows his mother, he never heard about his father. His father is usually called "The Infected" At one point they thought that Corneil's dad was infected by QV1000101 (Quantum Virus). QV then killed 2790024659 people in anger at being accused of such a thing. Corneil's relations *His mother- Lyla O'Bucket *His unknown father- "The Infected" *His twin brother- Nicolas O'Bucket Everyday life Corneil lives in a simple house, sharing with Devil Chicken as it's too expensive to pay for it individually. He also has a pet Beh Buddy called Sam. Sometimes Corneil lacks sleep as Devil Chicken likes to backmask music throughout the night. This is why Corneil has problems focusing. Hobbies Corneil likes to play the Digeridoo, but he is very bad at it. He also collects stamps. His collection is about 500 stamps. He once confessed that he likes to cross-dress. His wardobe is full of girls' clothes, only Devil Chicken, and Herman know about... Job Corneil only earns his money by donating blood quite often. He also gets monthly payment because of his low intelligence leading to not being able to work. Skills and talents Corneil lacks special skills. He can collects stamps pretty well. He has a big collection. Another thing Corneil's good at is Spanish. He knows it very well. His biggest talent is his amazing skill in ballet, his lifelong dream. (He takes a place of a female dancer) Bucket The main feature of Corneil is his Bucket he wears on his head. He wears it to cover the glass tank with his brain and few scars over his face. The top of his head blew up in a plane accident. Herman saved Corneil's life then by giving him a brain surgery and by stitching his scars. The brain surgery might be the reason of his low IQ. It's more likely that he was born with a very small brain though. Corneil is not very intelligent as he has an IQ of a three year old child. He is also mentally unstable as he has signs Schizophrenia as he feels like there's another version of Himself in his mind called Lienroc. Project Appearances In Comics In all the comics, Corneil plays a role of a main character. He also plays a role of a coward, being tortured by his bad luck. The comics tell more about his relations with other characters. His fate usually gets him to co-operate, or work against others. Also, only in comics his house and pet are shown. In games In games, Corneil is usually the main character. He mostly has adventures with random and dangerous objects. His relations with other characters are never shown. Category:Characters Category:Corneilness Absolute